kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Partials/Updates/2015 October 9th/Content
}|Content|1st August}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to this link.}} Gallery UI Enhancement #You can now Drag and Drop KanMusu within same fleet to change their order or drag them out to remove them from a fleet #In the resupply screen, you can now one-click resupply whole fleet. The interface have also added morale indication. #In Factory, if you do Normal/Large Scale Construction/Development, the interface would remember the resource allocation so that you don't need to re-allocate those resources per development/construction if you stay in factory. #Increase amount of available field in equipment index. #Preparation for composition interface enhancement. #Main harbor screen left menu background graphic partial update #Kanmusu detail screen now show how many experience the kanmusu still needed to reach next level. Mini-Event contents # This saury/mackerel pike mini-event is '''NOT' Fall 2015 Event. # Mackerel pikes WILL DISAPPEAR after the mini-event has been concluded. Unlike Hishimochi mini-event players can receive special item(s) together with kanmusu(s). #* However, by applying the "Kabayaki" cooking method onto those Mackerel Pike, you can obtain Canned Mackerel which can be preserved for a long time. So please grab one or two of these Mamiya and Akashi made cans to commemorate the festival. #* During the festival you can only have at most 99 of them at the same time. # Ensure safety of fisheries to support fishing for Mackerel Pike Festival. (Note: This is something like the past Hishimochi mini event. Simply speaking, some maps would drop these specific items beside ships during this period of time and you can collect them for something else.) # This festival will last for three (3) weeks #* [[Mackerel|'Fisheries']] #** Obtainable from mainly world 3 as well as world 1 Extra Operations, #** S rank is required for most nodes but A rank is also ok for World 3. #** Drop rates would vary greatly from node to node and are not specific to just boss nodes. #** Farmable fisheries (nodes) will have a special background music named as 鎮守府秋刀魚祭り. #** For those who have access to world 3, please go world 3. #** In world 1, you can support fishing Mackerel pike from 1-5 and thereafter. #** See Mackerel page for a list of nodes that drop them. #* Other Mackerel-pike-dropping nodes: #** Certain point/nodes in 1-1 (1-1-B, the non-boss terminal node on the top) would drop Mackerel pike with a rare chance, however they are not considered as fisheries and thus no special background music will be played. # Other fishing notes as well as other mini-event related notes: #* Kanmusu equipped with relevant equipments can produce a synergy effect on the whole fleet. #** For example, those equipment they can detect them, collect them, and/or find them. #** Using different equipment together would give multiple synergy effect. #* Stacking lots of them into your fleet can drastically increase fishing output but putting too many of those equipments into your fleet would reduce your fleet's day battle "anti-surface" firepower. So it is important to find a good balance between your fleet so that it would be enough to eliminate threats and it is the key for a good catch. #* Overfishing would reduce fish's obtain rate so please bear that in mind. #* Cooking them would give like development material, improvement material, and so on. But it will require a specific amounts to exchange for them. #* After successfully carried out support on Mackerel pike fishing and collected tons of Mackerel pike good catach, you can get a "Kantai wikipedia:Tairyō-bata" flag made by Ikazuchi. It would not have any special function. #* Read Mackerel#Exchange for further detail about cooking these mackerel pikes. # Mackerel pike Festival seasonal graphic: #* Isokaze (Base and Kai), Akebono, Murasame and Ushio (Base/Kai and Kai Ni) #* Ooyodo as NPC #* Northern Hime at World 3-5 # Autumn Voice Lines for Ushio, Murasame and Isokaze # Isokaze droppable in World 2/5/6 during the festival and also 1-5 and 1-6 for those who doesn't have her yet. # Addition of function to prepare/cook Mackerel pike # Addition of Mackerel pike festival furniture New quests (Saury/Mackerel) for the mini-event only }} Technical notes * The version number is now omitted from in-game request for kanmusu CG link. * The PvP would now pre-calculate the grade of the battle outcome in PvP, barring further retries and EXP gains upon refresh. * The API Token link to the game will now expire after a relatively short period of time, or whenever the player refreshes the page or otherwise disconnected from the link with an exception of refreshing in the first few minutes. ** See User_blog:Dragonjet/API_Links:_October_2015 for relevant info Others * It is prohibited to use malicious tools like macro or bot to play the game, in particular if you are using those tools in mackerel pike fisheries, even if you have paid a lot, we will still take corresponding action like banning your account at any time so please refrain from doing so. * Kaga Fair end with this update. Problems appeared after this update and fix * After the update, there are some error occurred in furniture coin animation and volume setting would have been reset, and both have been fixed already.